


Stop Doing Drugs On My Porch

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, dub con if you squint maybe, sid is very much willing to get his shit wrecked at any time it just takes him by surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: glitchesaintshit sent methis imageand was like "this is the iowa recording" and then this happened, sorry. this isnt really written like a crackfic but like. it kinda is.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Stop Doing Drugs On My Porch

**Author's Note:**

> glitchesaintshit sent me [this image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4423510e9a1d81d1fe23d191d7e85714/tumblr_pgaif4bbCJ1x9zm3yo1_1280.jpg) and was like "this is the iowa recording" and then this happened, sorry. this isnt really written like a crackfic but like. it kinda is.

Corey and Sid had a good laugh about what they found on the back porch of Shawn’s house: A piece of ripped paper duct taped to the outside of the window, with  _ “I catch you smoking meth out here again and I will  _ _ fuck _ _ you” _ scrawled in his shitty handwriting.

The pair of them just snickered at it and didn’t heed the warning. They had risen from their bed while Shawn was still fast asleep, the sun was only just now coming up, they knew he wouldn’t be awake for at least another two hours. They had been careful not to wake him when they vacated the bed.

“Need some water,” Corey had concluded, walking back inside.

Sid wasn’t about to wait for him, turning to face out to the yard, but before he could even get one twist, he heard the sliding glass door open again.

“That was fast-” he began, not looking behind him, but his sentence was cut short by rough hands grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him backwards. His pipe flew out of his hands and shattered onto the worn wood of the deck.

“COREY, WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?” Sid yelled.

He was still trying to break free of the strong grip he was in when he was pulled harder against someone’s broad chest that definitely wasn’t Corey’s. Shit. Fuck. Shawn was awake.

Sid stopped resisting and turned his head as much as he could to peak at Shawn behind him, who was giving him a murderous look.

“What did I fucking say, Sid?” He said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip around Sid’s chest a little, but not enough to hurt him.

“...That I’m your favorite?” Sid answered, smiling at him like nothing was up, although Shawn definitely knew what was up.

Shawn turned them to face the sliding glass door so that Sid could see the piece of paper that was taped to the door, “Did you read the fucking sign?” 

Sid pretended to study it before saying, “Nah, didn’t see it…”

Shawn shoved Sid up against the glass and twisted one arm behind his back, not hard enough to hurt him, just enough to make his point clear.

“I told you two a million times not to fucking do drugs back here,” Shawn said a little louder.

“We thought you were asleep!” Sid tried to struggle a little against Shawn’s grip.

“Not the fucking point,” Shawn sighed in frustration. 

Just then, Sid saw Corey come around the corner and Sid made pleading eyes at him through the glass door. Corey turned on his heels, choosing to not get involved and go back to bed.

“Fuckin’ prick!” Sid yelled as he saw Corey leave and head for the stairs.

Shawn’s hand that wasn’t holding his arm behind his back moved to Sid’s waist and started pulling his pajama pants down his hips.

“What are you doing?” Sid said, trying to break free of the death grip on him again.

“I know you saw the sign, you knew what was gonna happen,” Shawn sighed again.

“Hey, Corey was out here too!” Sid pouted a little bit.

“Well you’re the only one out here now,” Shawn said simply, and continued pulling on Sid’s pajama pants until his ass was exposed.

Sid was already half hard from the rough treatment he’d received, but he was still tired too and being fucked up against a glass door wasn’t ideal right now.

“Can’t we do this in bed?” He whined a little in question.

“Nope, right here, you gotta learn somehow,” Shawn said, producing a tube of lube from his pocket.

“Fine,” Sid groaned a little.

“Quit your fuckin’ whining,” Shawn said, pressing him a little harder against the door.

Shawn wasn’t even going to pretend he was trying to be gentle when he lubed up his fingers and shoved two inside of Sid without any warning, using his other hand to pull Sid’s pants down to his knees.

“HEY, FUCK!” Sid yelled again at the sensation of Shawn’s fingers, and now his dick was also being pressed up against cold glass in the early morning air.

“Quiet,” was the simple command he gave as Shawn pressed Sid harder against the glass.

Sid sucked air in between his teeth, half in pain and half in pleasure, as Shawn roughly opened him up and then shoved home with no warning.

Sid let out a loud whine at the sudden stretch, it was good but it hurt a little too.

It felt like Shawn was trying to fuck him right through the glass door and Sid had to work hard to stop his head from smacking against it.

After a while, Sid was aching to get off but Shawn refused to touch him. Sid tried to pull his arm free from behind his back again to jerk himself off, but it was no use, Shawn was much stronger and held it firmly in place.

“Don’t even fucking try it, you cum or you don’t, and I don’t give a fuck which,” Shawn growled a little in his ear.

Sid groaned a little, the sound of hips smacking against ass getting louder and louder.

He was so close, so fucking close if he could just get Shawn to keep going for a little bit longer it would be enough.

Sid nearly fucking blacked out when he came against the glass and let out a loud moan that the god damn neighbors probably heard.

That was enough to finish Shawn off as well, burying himself deep inside of Sid and coming hard.

Sid panted, fogging up the glass that one side of his face was smushed into as Shawn released his grip on Sid’s arm, but moved it to his short hair and pulled down.

“Ow, fuck!” Sid breathed out.

Shawn pulled until Sid fell to his knees, face to face with the cum he left on the glass.

“Clean up my fucking window,” Shawn said, pressing his face into it.

Sid lapped it up lazily, cringing a little at the initial taste, before the window was clean and he was just slobbering against the glass.

“You gonna do drugs out here again?” Shawn asked.

“Uh, yeah probably,” Sid laughed a little breathlessly.

Shawn swatted him on the back of the head lightly before heading back inside and leaving Sid a drooling mess on his knees outside.


End file.
